Many individuals often find it desirable to brush after each meal, however, this can be difficult when dining out. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a disposable toothbrush system that included a toothbrush and a one use supply of toothpaste that could be easily carried in a pocket or the like and discarded after use. Because it is not always possible to anticipate when and where meals will be taken, it would also be desirable to have such a disposable toothbrush system that was packaged in a manner that was suitable for sale through vending machines.